


Going Solo

by Bradburydiary



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradburydiary/pseuds/Bradburydiary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with Dean Amelia decides that she works better solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Solo

**Author's Note:**

> I realise I'm not very good at writing but its something I like doing to escape.

I loved going on runs with Dean because we wouldn’t go straight to the shops, first he’d take me to a park or bar just to chat, he always did it when he felt like I was upset or scared. I looked into my bag and then away to the forest, Dean sped along the road and pulled into the bar, so this was a serious chat. I climbed out and looked around as my hair whipped my face and I walked to the bar with Dean following. After finding a seat in the back I looked through the menu and ordered a cheeseburger and fries with a whiskey for Dean while I just ordered whiskey, Dean looked at me strangely and told the waitress to make it two burgers. I looked away and leaned back sighing, he was going to speak soon and I didn’t know if I wanted to speak.

“Amelia… I know you love hunting but it’s no life for you…” Dean sighed, “But you aren’t going to listen so. Before you’re allowed to hunt again Sam’s made up a test for you. No books. If you fail you have to keep studying until you pass…” he muttered looking annoyed.

“Pass mark?” I asked already knowing the answer.

“100 percent.” he smirked and I nodded drinking my whiskey and ordering more, “And if you hunt before then I’m sending your college application off.” I looked at him glaring, “You’re too much like me Amelia, I know you’d still hunt if I don’t do this.”

I stood and glared, “Bite me.” I snapped and walked off out of the bar, I had my bag and I had stolen Baby’s keys before Dean could notice, slipping into the drivers seat I heard Dean call my phone so I ignored it and drove Baby back to the bunker, “Sam you may want to drive Baby to the bar in town otherwise Dean’s going to freak out” I called throwing the keys at him.

“Wow… so the talk didn’t go well?” Sam muttered and I glared at him making him nod and grab his money heading up to Baby.

While the bunker was practically empty I packed my stuff and grabbed my old and new weapons clearing out my room and grabbing my bike keys. I stuffed as much as I could in the Bike’s storage before slipping a bag on my back and kicking off. I sped off and went through the town, staying far enough away from the bar they wouldn’t see me but I could watch them. As Dean stormed out of the bar Sam followed and ran a hand through his hair looking around the street. I watched as the brothers climbed into Baby and drove towards the bunker. I sighed and took off trying to put as much space between me and the boys as possible. I dumped my phone, buying a new one as I drove until it was dark and I was exhausted. Looking around I found a motel and booked a room, heading over to my bike and hiding it so the boys wouldn’t see it if they drove past. I grabbed my stuff and threw it onto the spare bed locking the doors, closing the curtains and turning the lights on. The room was practically identical to every other motel room, big, dull and dirty. As I sighed I lay on one of the beds, just staring at the ceiling. I had kept the same number on my mobile and I heard it ring, I reached for it and stared at the caller ID, Dean. He would be freaking out because I left no note, nothing to tell him where I had gone and it was obvious I wouldn’t be back. I stared at the phone and imagined Dean’s face as he stressed and I sighed before answering the call.

“What?” I asked and I heard an audible sigh from the other end of the phone and some commotion, “Seriously what?” I snapped and I heard more commotion, were they trying to trace the call.

“Amelia… are you there?” Dean asked softly, too calmly, “Please I’m sorry…” he muttered.

I tensed, “Don’t try to find me Winchester. I’ll call if I want to speak to you.” I snapped and hung up the phone before turning it off making sure the connection cut off and they couldn’t trace me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dean’s POV

She had just walked off in the middle of the bar. I groaned and waited, normally she’d blow off some steam then come back and we could chat. The food arrived and I waited, it was agonising, what if she had been hurt, or if she decided this one time she wouldn’t come back. I began eating and paused feeling for Baby’s keys. They were gone. I cursed and looked to the door paying for all the food and drinks as Sam walked in, she had gone back to the bunker, at least she was safe. I sighed and followed my brother out to the impala and could swear I saw her bike in an alley. I ignored that feeling and slid into the drivers seat as Sam climbed in beside me and I drove to the bunker where Kevin was stressed. And not his average - I’m a prophet of the Lord stressed. I looked to him and then walked to Amelia’s room, it was trashed and all of her stuff was gone, even the booze cupboard was emptied. Sam stood behind me and froze as I ran to the garage and her bike was gone. She was in the alley earlier, I looked to Sam and he sighed pulling up his computer to track her phone and I climbed into Baby. The idiot would get herself killed if she kept it up, we had been keeping her safe. I swore and sped to the town before Sam told me she’d been heading north. I sped along different roads and passed motel after motel all the time praying for Castiel, he’d be the only person who could track her now. I pulled into a motel and Cas appeared looking at me and then pausing, his face dropped and I looked to him desperately. 

“She’s got the same markings you and Sam have… but I know how to trace her… phone her,” Cas demanded and I stared at him as if he were crazy.

“Cas she…” I began before pulling out my phone and dialling the number I had for her. I heard someone pick up and moodily ask what, staring at Cas he took the phone and put it on loud speaker before the voice snapped again and I answered, “Amelia… are you there?” Cas looked at me to say to keep calm, “Please… I’m sorry” I whispered and she snapped back that she didn’t want my help before hanging up. I cringed at her words before looking to Castiel who simply nodded and disappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amelia’s POV

 

I cried and curled on my side hiding my face as I heard someone knock on the door. Cursing I stood and kept the chain on opening the door and seeing black eyes staring back at me. I slammed the door shut and cursed looking to the bed as the demon knocked again. I grabbed my gun as I heard wings and Castiel stood over me looking annoyed.

“How the hell did you find me?” I hissed and Cas looked hurt before his face hardened, hearing and sensing the demons, “Don’t even think about it Cas. They’re mine and you’re leaving me here!” I snapped as Cas looked at me like I was crazy, I knew he wasn’t going to just leave me. It was Castiel and he cared about me.

I was snapped back to reality when the door was slammed open and I cursed as two demons walked in followed by another and then finally another two finished off the posse. I froze and stared at the middle demon, the powerful one. Cas put a hand on my shoulder before he was thrown backwards and held away from me.

“Now now Castiel. Don’t try and zap her out. Amelia, why don’t you put down that gun and we can talk?” it asked smirking flashing its black eyes at me.

I smirked and fired shooting her in the chest as she screeched and the other demons watched for orders, “I like my gun,” I hissed before shooting the other demons as Cas was released, “The bullets have demons traps in them.” I smirked while Castiel watched in shock, “Now you can speak.”

The head demon glared as Castiel stood behind me protectively, “Fine. We’ll do this your way. For now.” She hissed, “Now, I find myself in a real predicament. Your father had promised his soul to me. And you gave it to Crowley! Now I need my new demon and the only person I find qualified is you. Since you screwed up my last deal.”

“Shame I don’t make deals with the likes of you.” I snapped and grabbed my bags, “And now myself and my angel are leaving, Try to stop me. I dare you” I snapped and Cas grabbed my other stuff before touching me and I appeared in a motel room with Dean Winchester pacing, “Really Cas? I was trying to get away from them!”

“Not with those demons hunting you.” Cas snapped and I glared while I felt Dean tense.

Dean stood and looked at me, “What demons?” He asked quietly as I paused and glared at Cas, “Don’t you be mad at Cas Amelia.” Dean snapped and I turned to face him.  
I smiled at Dean while glaring at him, “That is none of your business. Now I’m leaving.” I snapped grabbing my bags and heading for the door before Dean grabbed my arm, “Dean Winchester if you do not let go of my I will make you.” I glared and before I could move I saw Castiel move and put his hand on my head then everything went black. Damned Angel with his irritating ability to knock people out.


End file.
